This disclosure relates generally to replaceable cutting inserts which are employed in machine tooling such as for screw machines. More particularly, this disclosure relates to indexable cutting inserts.
Screw machine tools typically employ replaceable carbide steel inserts for cutting and cutoff operations. It is common that the screw machine tooling be configured to accept inserts with multiple cutting blades. As the blades are used, the inserts are indexed to present a new cutting blade for usage so as to reduce recalibration, setup and downtime for the machine.
Numerous screw machine tools are configured to accept inserts with four angularly spaced blades. The inserts are sequentially indexable about a central axis to present a new cutting blade. During usage, small chips may be retained on the working surfaces of the blades and, over time cause the cutting surfaces to wear.